Sell It With A Smile
by grimmjow'svitaminwater
Summary: Fun Ghoul/OC: In a world more insane than anyone ever imagined, what do you keep close to your heart, other than your ray-gun? What keeps the insanity a little more sane? Sometimes, all you need is love.


A/N: Because I love you. And because you're writing me one, so it's a win/win situation. And because Frankie loves both you and Gerard, so…yeah. That's how it goes down, clown.

.

_Sell It With A Smile_

.

Frank removed his mask with a certain amount of rage, throwing it at his side as he planted himself of the roof of the run-down diner that the Killjoy's called 'home'. His arm was all shot to hell, Party Poison's leg was useless, Kobra Kid barely made it out of the situation alive, and Jet Star was still calming down Grace through the aftermath of the showdown, and Angelface Anarchist had disappeared in the midst of it all. The last thing he needed to be thinking about was what could have possibly happened when he wasn't looking…

At the first thought of blood, he shuddered and reached for his pack of cigarettes that were conveniently in his pocket. Plucking one from the endless rows, he popped it in his mouth and rummaged through his jacket for his lighter. Once he had found it, and the flame had ignited, the warmth of it ran through his tired, cool fingers as the desert night grew chilly. The moon was just beginning to rise in the distance, the sunset disappearing behind the horizon. Shadows of cactus plants became longer, until each and every one of them vanished. Frankie began to calm down once the nicotine was coursing through his veins like a drug. The only sounds now were that of the calamity inside the diner, and the howling of coyotes in the east.

"Um…hey…" Nearly jumping a mile, Fun Ghoul reached for his gun with his broken arm, hissing at the instant pain, and pointed it at the left side of the roof where Angelface stood solemnly, looking battered and torn. With a breath, Fun Ghoul placed his ray-gun in his holster, letting out the air held in his lungs before returning to his cigarette.

"Shit, Angel, you scared the fuck outta me…" Frank pulled the lit cigarette from his lips and spewed smoke into the air. Angelface chuckled uneasily, shakiness dripping in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." The dark-haired girl walked unsteadily across the dying roof and busted shingles until she was at Fun Ghoul's side. From the corner of his eye, Frank could see the large tears in her jeans where blood still poured and slicked up her legs. It made him want to strangle the closest living thing.

"I was nearly ghosted back there…" Her voice was quiet and hurt, bouncing off her knees pulled close to her chest. He could see her lip quivering in the cold, her thin jacket not enough to keep her warm.

"Yeah…it got pretty crazy back there…Party was going bat-shit on Korse. Nearly obliterated Kobra, but Party wasn't gonna have it. Grace still isn't over it…" Frank pulled the cigarette out once more, lifting the pain of his shattered arm off his shoulders. Angelface nodded, toying with her ray-gun in her holster mindlessly.

"Some exterminator gotta hold of me…'bout blew my head off, but Kobra threw a shot over our way and gunned him down. I just…" The tension shifted in the air when Angelface paused, her fingers gripping into her thigh as tightly as she could, her face contorted into pain, "…I just felt completely useless. I saw all of you fighting so much harder than me, and I was like, 'What am I even doing? I'm just gonna get them dusted.' I bolted out of there…and with some luck, I was able to contact Dr. D and have him get down there pronto…" Fun Ghoul watched her as she spoke, slowly noticing how broken up inside she was about leaving them there. Sympathy washed over him, and before he knew it, he was running his fingers through his hair and placing his jacket on her shoulders, drapping it gingerly. Angelface looked up at Fun Ghoul, shaking her head and reached up to remove the jacket.

"No, Fun, don't…keep it on, it's cold as fuck out here…" Frank reached over, pressing the jacket to her body.

"I insist. And if you don't, I'll kick your ass, so shut up and live with it." Frankie put out the cigarette on his shoe before chucking it's reminisce out into the darkness of the desert. Angelface shook her head, pulling the sleeves around herself and tugged the shoulders closer to herself.

"Fine. But I won't like it…" The natural smell of his body raised into her nose, the beautiful scent of hatred and boy (a scent she was familiar with, living alongside all of the Killjoys) with the natural smell of the desert nearly caused her heart to stop. Somehow, the smell of cigarette smoke was nowhere to be found on the article of clothing.

The two sat in silence for minutes, waiting for the other to say something; really, anything.

"Do you have any alcohol on you?" Fun Ghoul turned to look at Angelface, his face a mixture of confusion and hilarity.

"What?"

"Alcohol. Do you have some on you?" Frank shook his head, running his hand through his hair out of habit.

"Uh, no, I don't drink very often. Well, other than that one time when I got smashed off my ass, but-"

"No, not to drink, dumbass! For my cuts!" Angel pointed to her jeans and the gashes beneath them. Frank laughed and scooted closer to the injured girl in front of him.

"God, sorry, I'm not that analytical. I do have this gauze-shit-stuff that Jet tried to make me use for my arm. I pretty much just shoved it in my pocket…" Fun Ghoul reached out and dug his hand into the pocket of his jacket that rested on Angelface. The pocket rested on her hip, causing his hand to roam all over it. When he retrieved the gauze, a thin blush was spread across Angel's face. The lack of warmth in the air was the perfect excuse for her rosy cheeks, of course…

Without warning, Frank ripped the fabric of her jeans right off, leaving the tattered jeans to be nothing more than shorts. Angelface yelped, nearly shoving Fun Ghoul back.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"

"Shh! You'll wake up Mommy and Daddy," Even when he joked around, Frank still sounded stony and serious. It made Angelface crack up on the spot.

"Jesus, just shut up and wrap me up, Doc." Frank smiled and did as he was told, tying the gauze around her injured legs. Angelface watched as Fun Ghoul played surgeon, studying his face in the hazy moonlight overhead. She could see the thinness of his cheek bones, the shape of his gorgeous eyes, and the battle scars that lined his face like a story. She became engulfed in his features, reaching out delicate yet course fingers to touch the bruise upon his forehead…

"You got busted up pretty good, didn't cha?" Her words barely came out in a whisper, but it was enough to make Fun Ghoul look up and grin melancholy.

"Yeah, kinda. Wasn't fun, that's for sure." Angel nodded, continuing to graze her fingers over the delicate skin. Blood was soaking into the gauze, causing Frank to frown uncharacteristically.

"Goddammit, these wounds are too deep. This gauze isn't going to be enough…" The second that Fun had finished his sentence, Angelface had leaned forward with uncertainty, and placed her lips on the bruise with the gentleness of a butterfly. Frank stopped, his breathing hitched for a second, before his eyes traveled up to her face. She removed her lips from his skin, only for Fun to reached up with his callused palms and place her lips on his. It was quick and swift, but it left a taste of nicotine in her mouth. Frankie let go of her face, his hands lingering for seconds after the kiss, before falling away. Angel stared at Fun Ghoul, her eyes gazing into his uninterrupted.

"So…uh, yeah. That was…interesting." Frank shrugged, his gaze turning to the darkness.

"You just looked kinda helpless…seemed like the right thing to do." Frank looked at her from the corner of his eye, smiling at her, "You should feel honored to get special treatment like that, anyway. Only Party gets those kinda kisses." Angelface cracked a smile, shoving at Fun playfully.

"Oh, darlings, how about you get your pretty little asses inside?" Kobra Kid called from the ground below, the light from inside the diner shining on his face. Angel's motorcycle and the Trans Am could be seen from the sidelines, the light barely capturing them. Fun Ghoul picked up a chunk of shingle and chucked it down at Kobra, smacking him directly in the face.

"Ow, SHIT! That was NOT nice!" Kobra placed a gloved hand on his face, groping with the other for the door. Party's head popped out from the door, his red hair bright enough to blind Angelface.

"Can we play nice for onc-Oh, hey, looks like we got ourselves Angelface back!" Party beamed, looking inside the diner.

"Jet, Gracie, I TOLD you she was fine! Little Miss and Mister Downer over there didn't think you were a titan of war, but I said multiple times you were a warrior…" Before Party Poison could finish, Grace bolted out the broken door and climbed up the side of the building to race to Angelface at the speed of a ray-gun blast. Grace latched herself onto Angelface, burying her face into the shoulder of Fun Ghoul's jacket. Angelface was almost winded by the embrace, but was able to balance herself and squeeze the young girl in her arms. Frank smiled and ruffled her curly hair, receiving a smile as she lifted her face from Angel's shoulder.

"Don't listen to Party, I didn't doubt you fera second! I promise! Scouts honor!" Angel laughed, pulling Grace away from her to look into her face.

"I'm so overwhelmed by your faith in me, you little booger," Grace smiled proudly, removing herself from Angel.

"Come on, let's go inside and celebrate!" Swift as a fox, Grace was back on the ground safely, and was racing inside the diner to begin a small party of the sorts. Nearly ever Killjoy's heart was melted at the moment, giving into her naïve wishes for the time being.

"Well…I suppose we should indulge this reckless behavior for a while. She deserves it." Party made his way back inside, followed by Jet Star. Kobra stared up at the roof and the two figures still dwelling on it.

"Are you two going to suck face a little long, maybe throw some more projectiles at my face, or are you going to come inside?" Angel stuck her tongue out and Fun Ghoul flipped him off. Kobra shook his head, waving a hand dismissively.

"Whatever floats your unsinkable boat, Captain Moron," Kobra smirked, leaving their sight.

"So…are we?" Frank reached his hand over to Angel's, using his thumb to caress the skin of her forefingers.

"Huh? Are we what?" The black-haired man grinned, a mischievous look set on his features.

"Are we gonna suck face or go inside?" Angelface rolled her eyes, tilting her head and looking at Fun Ghoul skeptically.

"What do _you _think?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…let's go inside." Frank stood up first, finding stability in his weary body before pulling Angel up next to him, her hand captured by his. He pulled her close to his chest, placing his free hand on the back of her head, resting his chin on the top. He squeezed her tight, letting his warmth and hers exchange. With a sigh, Frank's breath came out as fog in the night sky.

"Don't ever let me lose you…_ever._" Angel chuckled.

"Don't worry…I won't. Ever."

.

.

_The only hope for me is you, alone. _

.

.

**For my beautiful love, who deserves this more than a starving man deserves a tuna-fish sandwich. Yeah, Superjail reference. What of it? Wanna fight about it? Didn't think so. **


End file.
